In recent years, as a window glass for a vehicle such as an automobile and a window glass for a building material to be attached to a building construction such as a house or a building, demands for a transparent resin plate are increasing instead of a conventional inorganic glass plate. Particularly, for a vehicle such as an automobile, for weight saving, use a transparent resin plate as a window material has been proposed, and especially, an aromatic polycarbonate transparent resin plate is excellent in fracture resistance, transparency, light weight properties, easy processability, etc., and its use has been studied as a promising window material for a vehicle. However, such a transparent resin plate has had problems with respect to the abrasion resistance or weather resistance when it is used in place of a glass plate. Therefore, it has been proposed to form a coating film on the surface of a transparent resin plate by means of various hard coating agents, particularly silicone type hard coating agents, for the purpose of improving the abrasion resistance and weather resistance of the transparent resin plate. Further, when a coating film (hard coating layer) is formed on the transparent resin plate by means of a silicone type hard coating agent, it has been proposed to employ a primer layer so as to improve the adhesion between the hard coating layer and the transparent resin plate.
However, in a case where a primer layer is employed, there are a problem of the impact resistance of the primer layer, a problem of the adhesion between the primer layer and the hard coating layer, and a problem of weather resistance such as formation of cracks or a decrease in the adhesion after long term use of the coating film as a whole. Accordingly, Patent Document 1 proposes a technique to use a polysiloxane type crosslinked rubber for the primer layer for the purpose improving the impact resistance of the primer layer and the adhesion to the silicone type hard coating layer.